With the development and application of Internet technologies, information of a network layer typically needs to be inspected and determined, and network services further need to be identified and controlled.
At present, an idea of having control layer and data layer separated is widely used on the implementation of the network services. Transport paths of a control channel and a data channel for the network services may be totally different, and as a result, if only a message of the control channel is inspected and determined, only control information can be known, and the transport of the data channel cannot be identified and controlled. If only a message of the data path is inspected and determined, only data on the data channel can be obtained, while the data on the data channel does not have distinguished features from other data, therefore, either individually identifying services on the control channel or individually identifying services in the data channel is meaningless.
Therefore, how to perform service linkage identification and control in the condition that the control channel and the data channel are separated is the problem required to be solved.